Siren of an Angel
by alimination602
Summary: OC Siren Selura sets off to see the Galaxy and instead finds love. I know, not very original is it...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Engineering Deck

The transport shuttle shock as it entered the gravity well of the orbital station Areston, holding orbit over Drandi III. Selura, a female siren of the planet Minos, a distant planet in the Dahan System, sat in the passenger bay of the transport shuttle. The shuttle touched down in the stations hanger bay, the dampened impact resonatingup through the ship, sudden movement of the craft threw Selura off her delicate balance, forcing her into the muscled shoulder of the Kasvogorian sitting next to her. She glanced up at the figure, he simply replied with a low, angry grunt. She lowered her gaze to the floor, not wanting to irritate the beast further. The craft clanked as it lowered into the docking bay, its landing gear touching the deck.

The shutter doors of the shuttle parted, a bright flash of light filled the dark confines of the craft. Selura stepped down the ramp with the wave of other aliens as her bare feet met the cold metal sheen of the hanger floor. She spread her wings and flapped them in the open air, flexing her cramped muscled. "Ahh, finally" She sighed to herself.

The hanger bay was filled with a fleet of cargo, passenger, medical ships and even some military fighters scattered throughout the hanger. Each had a variety of aliens moving to and from them, even some Scuzzer drones hefting crates and equipment.

The other passengers began walking towards the bulkhead doors which lay at the side of the hanger, she followed suit. The doors parted and the passengers stepped into the turbolift which would

before her stood the turbolift up to the station, she took one last look back at the shuttle as it rose off the deck, it's engines flaring blue. The lift rumbled as it slowly rose up the tube, draping the four inhabitants in total darkness. The lights of the walls flashed past her eyes as the lift rose past each floor. Above them the top of the tube broke into sections as a blinding flare broke through the shadows. Selura slammed her eyes shut to avoid the pain as a sharp hiss punched through her ears.

Her eyes parted as she was met with a bustling utopia; everywhere she looked she saw machines of a grand design or the high tech facilities of a bustling civilization. She stepped off the elevator plate as the dome around it slammed shut over it, lowering back down into the lower decks of the station. Selura stared at the gigantic machine that lay before her, the extensions of the machine surrounding the glowing jewel in the centre resembling the petals of a flower surrounding the shimmering bud.

She spun on her heels, gaping at the size of the station and everywhere she looked she saw a new facility or a monument to a glorious race. She gapped at the banner that hung from the station wall; the red fabric wavering from t-. Suddenly something slammed her in her stomach as she stumbled backwards, collapsing to the floor. "Hey! What th…?"

She looked over to where she once stood to see a small yellow droid carrying a bright red ands white crate between its stubby arms. The droid took a quick glance towards her before walking on, oblivious of her. Selura rose to her feet watching as the little droid went about its work. She continued past the docking port towards a large grated fence, past it laid a set of enormous bulkhead doors engraved into the floor. A deafening siren rattled through the station as the bulkhead doors parted. She slammed her hands against the side of her head, her ears ringing with the sudden blare. A large gust of wind flew into the station, Selura grabbed onto the railing for support her wings being pulled with the flow of the wind. As the atmosphere settled she watched as an enormous ship was dragged onboard by a large arm, the siren screaming through the station once more. The ship hung from the support as a pipe linked the ship to the docking port. Selura watched as a team of those small yellow robots boarded the vessel carrying crates and supplies. It was at that point she realized just how little she knew of life on this station.

After walking through the station aimlessly she came across a tourist booth, taking her datapad from the pouch on her waist she inserted it into the booth, downloading files containing information on the station. She pressed one of the keys on the pad as a holographic display of the station rotated before her. She clicked another button as the image zoomed towards the station breaking past the outer hull into the interior decks, showing a 2-D map of the facility showing a flashing green light displaying her location. A scroll of text appeared over the image, listing all of the services and facility's offered on the station. Her stomach growled, finally realizing she hadn't eaten since touching down on the station. Only one dining establishment was listed, the Dine-O-Mat. A red dot flashed on the map, indicating its location. "Guess I've got no choice" She thought to herself.

Following the directions on the map she finally came across a flashing vendor, she approached one of the vendors as she inserted an energy chip into the receptacle. The machine hummed to life as a cluster of small white cubes fell from the dispenser. She scooped one of the cubes into her cupped palm, placing it on her tongue. A sense of utter disgust ran through her, these cubes tasted as delectable as styrofoam. It may have been a design flaw or it may have not been designed for her species but these cubes were about as appealing to her as a Groulien-Salt-Hog after a shift in the asteroid mines of Stupak IV. She placed the rest of the cubes in the pouch on her waist.

As Selura continued to tour through the station she noticed that she was receiving a series of glances from the other station inhabitants, most likely due to her skimpy blue jumpsuit that exposed her long slender legs and strong, taut back. She eventually came across a bench to sit down on and rest. She sat down and removed one of the Din-O-Mat cubes, placing one in her mouth and chewing it while checking the tourist data she had acquired. As she scanned through the contents she noticed the pride and joy of this stations living quarters, Palace Galactica. She checked the map to see the station had a second accessible level, known as the entertainment deck, accessible by a selection of lifts at the rear of each segment. She turned to see the passage to the entertainment deck. A line of aliens stepped onto a strange platform as they were lifted into the air, and disappeared through a hole in the roof. She approached the plate, stepping onto it a feeling of complete weightlessness came over her as she was vaulted into the heavens, finally being consumed in shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Entertainment Deck

The dark tunnel of the lift soon gave way to the bright glow of the overhead lights. Selura felt her feet make contact with the deck, the feeling of gravity returning. Before her stood a wonderland of flashing lights and alien entertainment. The foul smell of petroleum and oil on the engineering deck was quickly replaced with a sweet alien smell that wafted through the station. Selura closed her eyes and sniffed the air savoring the sweet scent.

She stepped through the crowed streets, searching until she came across a large purple building marked on the map as Palace Galactica, she had found it. She stood before a set of polished durasteel doors that lead into the massive structure. The doors parted for her as she stood in the grand lobby, it was awash with alien and plant life. She approached the desk, behind it sat a droid typing reports on computer beside it, oblivious of her existence. Cough "Ah hello and how may I help you madame?"

"I'd like a room, please." She asked

The robot typed into the computer. "Ah yes we have a room available on the 5th floor. That will be three hundred energy." Selura passed over an energy chip. The robot slammed his metal hand down on a bell next to him. Within seconds an insect like targ -dressed in a bellhop uniform- arrived at the desk to assist her. "Please escort this woman to her room" The targ squawked spoke in his strange insect language as he raised his stubby arm, direct Selura to her room.

The creature lead her up a twisting course through the confines of the building finally arriving at the door to her room. The targ bellman removed a keycard from the pocket of his uniform, inserting it into the receptacle. The door hissed open as he handed the card to Selura; she accepted the device as he walked down the corridor without a word. Selura pushed the door out of the way as she walked into her room. "Wow"

She stared in awe at the lavish sweet that waited before her. "Oh… my… YEEAAHH!" She screamed as she ran towards the bed, slamming down onto it. She curled her legs up to her chest rolling on the soft cotton sheets and squealing with delight. Her wings curled into a cocoon around her feminine form, until she spread her arms and wings flat against the bed her legs dangling over the edge as she stared blankly at the ceiling.

After a quick clean up in the lavatron, Selura hit the entertainment deck to see what the station had to offer. Consulting her datapad she cycled through all the major entertainment facilities, primarily her species own Love Nest.

She stood before the heart shaped doors as she watched Turrekans and Targs all fight for a waiting seat, and a chance to see the sirens. She strode into the pink stained building, a sense of heat and warmth washed over her. She sat down on one of the waiting seats, watching the other customers that floated in a sea of red bliss and the other unlucky that still sat upon the cold hearted waiting seat.

A Kasvogorian floated in the harmony of a female siren, until his service was done and he fell back onto his feet. The gor shock his head clear, still feeling unsatisfied winked implicitly at the siren. She was not amused as she raised her hand, and slapped him clean across the jaw. The massive gor fell back a few steps, rubbing its cheek. It stared at the impertinent siren, its glistening fangs bared to the frail figure before him. She simply returned the gesture with a cold hard stare of defiance, surprisingly unphased by her opponent's large and brutish stature. Eventually the battle was done, and the gor surrendered and left in a grumble.

The defiant siren lowered herself into her padded chair, her legs folded and a smirk of victory engraved across her face. Selura rose from her seat and approached the brave siren, intrigued by anyone bold enough to hold their ground against a gor. She stood in the centre of the blue and pink circle before the sirens chair. She looked Selura over once, twice….. She rose from her seat stepping down from her pedestal. She circled behind Selura, as if evaluating her of her worth. She sat back down in her seat a look of inquisitiveness across her face.

"Well, you are a pretty one aren't you." The mysterious woman spoke with a fluid voice.

Selura blushed at the compliment. "Well, thank you".

The mystery siren raised from her seat her wings flapping through the sky. She lifted from her seat, her feet hovering mere inches from the ground and still managing to star down into selura's eyes. Selura rose from the deck, a rain of hearts washing down onto her. The mystery siren waved her hand over her head, raining a wash of red down upon her. The siren swerved from her seat wavering behind her. Selura closed her eyes, inhaling the sweet scent of the girl's hair as she drifted by.

"Imagine the silent waters of the Daros seas, the sweet scent of the Garg lily as it wafts through the air" She brushed her fingers through Selura's hair, tapping her finger over the top of her ear. She circled around the front of her, running her finger across her neck up to the tip of her chin. She leaned forward brushing her lips across selura's, until they lay to rest on her cheek.

Planting a soft kiss on her silky chin. Selura's eye shot open at this sudden contact. The sea of hearts slowed as Selura was lowered back onto the deck, the soles of her bare feet touching the cold metal. She stared in awe at the siren before her. She simply lowered down onto her seat, giving Selura a devilish wink. Selura bowed to the siren in a polite farewell as she left the love nest. Once she was clear she felt something on her ear, she brushed her finger over the top of her ear feeling a small piece of something there. She removed a small piece of metal from the top of her ear, turning it in her hands she found the name 'Sakura' inscribed on the face of it.

********************************

After her experiences in the Love Nest Selura felt she needed to clear her head. She sat down at a table in the cocktail bar as a smartly dressed robot waiter came to her side. "Ritstik" She dropped an energy chip down on his tray. With lightening speed the waiter returned with her drink balanced on its tray. She retrieved the beverage as she sipped the drink. She flipped the name tag in her fingers remembering the siren from the Love Nest. She placed the drink down on the table closing her eyes and listening to the sweet melody of the floating pianist that circled the bar. She felt a sense of calm wash over her as she listened to the sweet notes it played.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Bio Deck

After a night on the station she retired to her room inserting the keycard into the door, slamming her waist satchel down on the chair and flopping onto the bed. She curled up her wings around her as she drifted to sleep with her mind filled with memories of cocktail bars, packed disco's and Sakura.

Selura rolled in her bed as the rays of light of the entertainment deck flashed through the silk curtains that flapped against the windows. Her eye lids parted as she shook her head clear, rising onto her elbows. She watched out the window as the dozens of alien species walked freely through the deck below her.

She slid out of the bed stretching her cramped muscles and fluttering her wings through the air. She walked towards the mirror on the desk, clad in a pink night gown the hem fluttering with each step she took. She sat down on the chair, brushing her tattered hair back into place. She smiled as she watched herself transform from bed hair to Dahenese Siren.

She rose from her seat as she pushed the bands of her night gown off her shoulders, letting garment fall to the floor. Selura strode through the room feeling the breeze against her bare skin, reaching into the closet and pulling out a fresh jumpsuit. She slipped the garment on as the straps of the suit slid snuggly onto her shoulders.

She approached the table as she removed an apple from the bowl, biting into the soft flesh as she removed her datapad from her pouch, skewed across the bed. She tapped the buttons searching the tourist files for something to do. Something quickly caught hr eye, the BIO deck. She clicked the named as images scrolled across her screen, showing the simulated snowy ice fields of the grey home world of Kergan VIII, the fiery desert wasteland of Galipili. She slammed the datapad closed sure of her decision.

As the feeling of gravity returned as Selura's bare feet once again met the cold plate. Before her lay the clear grasslands of Capeck III, each delicate blade wavering in the artificial breeze. She stood at the base of a large hill, the summit shielding her gaze from what lay beyond it. She walked up the hill, each step shining more light over the rim of the hill. She finally reached the top, her eyes beaming at the sight before her. Before her a laid a blend of different terrains and hundreds of different species of aliens walking, flying and sliding across the smooth terrain. Selura screamed with delight throwing herself over the edge, rolling down the bank of the hill.

She rolled to a stop at the base of the hill; she grabbed a tuft of grass enjoying the feel of it in her palms. She raised her back off the grass, a thin layer of stubborn grass still clinging to the back of her jumpsuit. She walked through the lush green savanna, enjoying the artificial breeze that swept through the terrain. She climbed across the rim of a bank, looking down on the artificial lake below her. She dived from the top of the bank, splitting the water on impact; she surfaced her hair flinging back against her head. She felt the cold beads of water run down her figure, enjoying the battering of the waves against her stomach. Her winged wafted as she pushed her way across the water. She laid her head back, letting the slow current of the water take her. As she slipped into another world her train of thought was swiftly broken. Her head hit something in the water, flailing her arms in a vain attempt to keep herself afloat.

"Hey what the…?" Selura scrambled onto her feet staring back at her past friend, Sakura. She stared slack jawed at the siren before her.

"Sakura?"

"It's you, from the love nest?"

"Yeah, you gave me this" Selura reached into her pocket, recovering the name tag in her pocket, holding it up to her. Sakura smiled at her. "I'm Selura"

"I'm Sa… well I guess you already know my name"

"Nice to meet you" Sakura looked across the lake, as if scanning for an invisible threat.

"Let me show you something" She held out her hand, Selura cupping it in hers accepting her offer.

"So what was it you wanted to show me?"

"Wait and see" Sakura walked towards the mainframe that controlled the enormous steel bulkhead doors that blocked their path. She played with the wires, sparks flying from the console. A blinding flash ran through the area, the doors screeching apart. Sakura returned to selura's side, watching as the doors sunk into the nano soil. Sakura walked into the new terrain, oblivious of the line of warning signs and flashing lights that screamed WARNING: CONSTRUCTION AHEAD. ACESS TO UNAUTHORISED PERSONAL DENIED

Selura followed closely behind her, nervously scanning around, watching as the scuzzers continued with their work. Unaware of their presence. "Are you sure we're allowed here?"

"Of course…" Sakura reached into her pocket, holding out a card with her picture on it. "…I work here"

Selura and Sakura continued through the unfinished biodeck sections. In some areas the droids carried construction materials; in others they welded plates onto the hull. They continued into the next segment, this one devoid of scuzzers. "We're going up there"

Sakura pointed to the top of a freezing mountain that lay before them. She watched the small beads of snow pelt onto the frozen landscape, the foot of the mountain encircled in a small ring of water. "You're serious?" Sakura gave her a devilish grin.

Selura dug her toes into the notches in the rock, pulling herself up the rough mountainscape. The rock under her foot slipped free from the rockscape, Selura felt herself free falling down towards the pool of water below her. She slammed her eyes shut, ready to feel the blunt punch as she slammed into the icy water, the punch that never came. She opened her eyes too see herself looking across at the black void of space past the outer window. She glanced down to see her feet dangling below her, the water rippling meters below her. She looked up to see Sakura gripping her wrist, saving her from her watery demise.

"Watch your step" Selura smiled up at her, gripping onto the rock once more. "The best parts at the top"

They continued their ascent up the frozen landscape. Sakura stepped up onto the snow covered peak, hauling Selura up behind her. Selura collapsed onto the snow driven rock. "Ok so what did you bring me up here fouwwrer…."

Selura stared in awe, beyond the transparent glass layer that sealed them within the station a blood red galaxy, sliver tails of comets streaking through the sky. "It's beautiful" Selura collapsed into the thin layer of snow. Sakura sat down next to her, Selura laid her head down on her friends shoulder. Sakura laid her head upon Selura's, simply watching the sky before them and enjoying the warm bliss of each others warmth in the bitter cold of the mountain's peak.


End file.
